


Dawn

by Mer_u15



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Manga & Anime, Slow Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_u15/pseuds/Mer_u15
Summary: Después de diez años, la convivencia entre Sing y Eiji se ha vuelto más cercana, tanto que Sing comienza a lidiar con sentimientos que preferiría no tener, porque sabe que no pueden ser correspondidos.Eiji, notando cómo poco a poco Sing pone distancia entre ellos, decide averiguar cómo ayudarlo, dando pauta a que nuevos sentimientos, se vayan formando.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se estaría dando después del volumen 17 de Banana Fish, o sea, después de "Garden of Light", luego de la visita de Akira Ibe.

Sing había decidido pasar nuevamente a ver la exposición de Eiji para admirar el trabajo que tantos días había mantenido al japonés lejos de casa. Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que recibieron la visita de Akira y de alguna manera, lograban continuar con sus vidas. Recorrió los pasillos que prácticamente ya se sabía de memoria al igual que las fotografías que ahí se exponían, pero había una en particular con la cual pasaba largos minutos admirando. Definitivamente, Eiji había captado a la perfección los dos lados de Ash Lynx. La oscuridad y la luz. Sin mencionar que el título de aquella fotografía se adaptaba de la forma más perfecta a lo que sus ojos, y no solo los de él, veían en ese instante. 

De un momento a otro, recordó lo que le había dicho a la pequeña Akira acerca de Ash cuando ella le preguntó cómo era la persona de la que Eiji se había enamorado: «Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piernas y brazos largos, una agraciada forma de moverse, IQ de 200...» sí, definitivamente, no se había equivocado en la descripción y dudaba mucho cambiar de idea a esas alturas, pero por alguna razón, una que no lograba entender del todo, eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo cerca de Ash, llegó realmente a admirarlo por su coraje, su inteligencia, la forma en que se esforzaba por salir adelante a pesar de todo, por supuesto que Shorter no se quedaba atrás, pues había sido con él con quien más llegó a convivir; sin embargo, hacía ya varios días que un raro y molesto sentimiento comenzaba a atormentarlo. Después de que regresaran del viaje que hicieron a «Cape Cod» junto a la alegre Akira, y de que se dijeran todo con lo que ambos habían estado cargando durante esos años, sobre todo Eiji, Sing creyó que las cosas irían para mejor. Bueno, no podía haber estado más equivocado, lo peor de todo es que Eiji ya se había dado cuenta y hasta ahora iban tres veces que le preguntaba qué estaba mal.

Si tan solo él supiera la respuesta de lo que le pasaba, quizá todo sería más sencillo, pero no, se encontraba justo frente a aquella fotografía que con el simple hecho de mirarla, lo hacía sentirse culpable. ¿Pero culpable de qué? ¿De la muerte de Ash? Se suponía que eso ya había quedado aclarado con Eiji, lo habían hablado e incluso había vuelto a ver la sonrisa del japonés, esa que era lo más parecida a la que tenía cuando Ash estaba cerca, incluso se había alegrado tanto de que fuera él uno de los primeros en volver a verlo sonreír de esa forma tan natural, que prácticamente estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero…

—Fue ahí —susurró Sing—. Fue en ese momento que comencé a sentirme de esta manera —los ojos del joven empresario recorrieron con lentitud la figura de Ash Lynx como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar una respuesta más concreta—, sentí que no tenía el derecho de tocarlo —volvió a decir por lo bajo, los ojos de Sing se posaron en el pequeño letrero para leer el nombre que Eiji le había dado a la fotografía: «Dawn» podía leerse claramente en la placa, y nadie mejor que él, sabía el significado que eso conllevaba. 

Quizás con la plática que habían tenido, habían dado fin a la oscuridad de sus almas, pero, ¿cuándo comenzaría a aparecer la luz? ¿O el verdadero problema era que él seguía perdido en la oscuridad y por eso se sentí de esa forma?

—¡Sing! —Se giró de inmediato hacia la persona que le hablaba, una que reconocería donde sea que estuviera—. ¿Hoy no tuviste ninguna junta? —Le preguntó Eiji mientras lo recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza y viceversa, el joven tragó saliva, ahí estaba de nuevo ese malestar, ese que le había impedido acercarse a Eiji en los últimos días.

—Mn, no, de hecho vengo de la universidad, quería volver a ver tu exposición —le respondió lo más normal posible para no preocupar al japonés que ahora lo veía no muy convencido de lo que le decía.

—Bueno, no tengo problema con eso, pero, ¿te sientes bien? —Sing simplemente asintió—. Hoy me desocupare más temprano, así que podré hacer la cena y…

—Yo, estaré mejor en mi casa, no quiero molestarte.

—Pero qué dices, Sing, sabes que no me molestas, además, de esa forma me aseguro de que comas saludable —el mencionado soltó una risita sin querer dejando a Eiji más confundido que nunca, aunque él también se sentía de la misma manera.

—Estaré bien, Eiji, de verdad. Bueno, ahora me voy, luego me paso por tu casa —sin más, Sing comenzó a caminar con paso rápido dejando al japonés con la palabra en la boca. Eiji ya estaba tan acostumbrado a cocinar siempre para él y Sing, que se le hacía raro no verlo últimamente por su casa. Definitivamente, algo le estaba sucediendo al más joven, pero a diferencia de otras personas que eran realmente fáciles de comprender, con Sing era otra historia.

Sí, se había dado cuenta de la carta y de que Sing le había ocultado lo que realmente pensaba sobre eso, hasta él lo había admitido, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo de ahora era algo completamente diferente y, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, no lograba comprender qué era lo que atormentaba a Sing esta vez. Eiji no lo culpaba de nada, ni siquiera a Lao que había sido quien atentó contra la vida de Ash, y se suponía que eso ya había quedado más que claro, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que se le estaba escapando de las manos aquella situación? ¿Por qué Sing no podía confiar más en él? Incluso «Buddy» había comenzado a extrañar al más joven, pero hasta que Sing no aclarara sus pensamientos, no podrían avanzar; Eiji no podría ayudarlo, o quizá, ni siquiera quería su ayuda, pensar que podría tratarse de eso, hizo que el japonés se sintiera algo cabizbajo, pero tampoco es como si fuera a quedarse de brazos cruzados, no era propio de él.

Volteó a ver la fotografía de Ash y esbozó una sonrisa, aún era doloroso hasta cierto punto, pero con el paso de los días había aprendido a controlarse para no ponerse a llorar, sin mencionar que las demás fotografías que había sacado de él y que había ocultado por largos años, habían regresado al álbum donde pertenecían. 

—Sing, dijo que quería que fuera feliz —le dijo a la fotografía como si fuera capaz de escucharlo—. ¿Cómo le hago entender, qué estoy comenzando a serlo? Probablemente no me crea si se lo digo —siguió observando la foto por unos cuantos minutos más, antes de suspirar—. Es tiempo de que la luz regrese a nuestras vidas, Sing —dijo decidido antes de ponerse en marcha y hacer uso de unas llaves que le habían sido dadas hace bastante tiempo.


	2. Culpable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta, quería saber de una vez por todas qué lo hacía sentir tan confundido, por qué prefería estar alejado de Eiji cuando se habían hecho tan cercanos y, por qué se sentía tan culpable.

Sing soltó un profundo suspiro, probablemente era el cuarto, quizá el quinto que había dado en los últimos diez minutos. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Eiji hasta cierto punto, sobre todo después de todas las veces que le había cocinado y que había cuidado de él. Era bastante cierto que el japonés merecía una explicación del por qué de su comportamiento de los últimos días, pero Sing también deseaba saber lo que había cambiado. Incluso ahora pensaba que prefería no haber aclarado absolutamente nada con él, pues eso de alguna manera los había mantenido juntos, no como ahora que buscaba escaparse siempre de Eiji. 

Las excusas que le llegaba a dar eran a veces demasiado absurdas, incluso estaba seguro de que el japonés ya se había dado cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, pero simplemente no soportaba pasar tanto tiempo con Eiji, algo realmente extraño, pues desde la muerte de Ash, se habían mantenido juntos hasta formar lo que ahora tenían.

_ «¿Y qué se supone que tenemos?» _ Pensó Sing de repente mientras dejaba de lado los documentos que le habían llevado hacía ya bastantes horas para que los revisara. Era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar en el tema. Eran amigos, de eso no había ninguna duda, incluso podría asegurar que Eiji, lo veía como un hermano menor… 

De inmediato negó con la cabeza y sintió como si en el estómago se le formara en un nudo, pensar en aquella posibilidad le causaba cierto malestar, ¿por qué? No lo sabía y eso en verdad lo estaba frustrando demasiado. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta, quería saber de una vez por todas qué lo hacía sentir tan confundido, por qué prefería estar alejado de Eiji cuando se habían hecho tan cercanos y, por qué se sentía tan culpable.

Guardó todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio en el maletín negro que solía llevarse a la oficina y decidió que terminaría el trabajo en casa, además, también debía ir a la universidad al día siguiente, así que entre más rápido terminara, mucho mejor. Y debido al agradable silencio y la gratificante soledad que llenaba cada espacio de la casa que se suponía era suya aunque casi no la habitaba, le daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba, o eso era lo que pensaba.

*******

Jamás imaginó, que Eiji haría uso de las llaves que hacía ya bastante tiempo le había dado. Lo primero de lo que se percató Sing en cuanto entró a la casa, fue del delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, enseguida se puso en guardia, pues no recordaba que alguien más a parte de Eiji tuviera copia de las llaves, y justo cuando la ilusión de ver al hombre japonés preparando de comer en la cocina comenzaba a crecer haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara, una punzada en el pecho y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderaron de él. 

—¡Eiji! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—¡Sing! No te escuché llegar, bienvenido a casa —le dijo con una amable sonrisa, el menor tragó saliva y trató de calmar el revoltijo de sentimientos que se le estaban acumulando en el estómago. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —No quería ser ni sonar grosero, mucho menos con Eiji, pero de verdad le causaba curiosidad y sobretodo un conflicto interno, tenerlo en su casa, en la cocina, preparándole de comer. Porque estaba más que seguro, de que la comida que se encontraba en la mesa, era exclusivamente para él. Podía distinguir sus platillos favoritos solo con el aroma. 

—Bueno, me preocupa que no te estés alimentando bien. Han pasado varios días desde que no vas a casa y…

—Esta es mi casa —dijo Sing interrumpiendo bruscamente a Eiji y se reprendió mentalmente al instante al ver la expresión del hombre japonés.

—Claro, tienes razón. No sé en qué estaba pensando…

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo que duró por lo mucho, un minuto que en realidad se había sentido como toda una eternidad. Sing no sabía qué decir y Eiji, él simplemente regresó a terminar de preparar la comida, aunque a leguas podía notarse la rigidez con la que se movía, como si lo hiciera mecánicamente.

—Iré a dejar mis cosas, enseguida regreso —dijo Sing sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte del otro, simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la habitación para acomodar el maletín al lado del escritorio, se deshizo de la corbata que sentía que lo asfixiaba y desabotono los primeros dos botones de la camisa, el saco lo dejó a un lado, después lo mandaría a la tintorería, se acomodó las mangas y antes de volver a la cocina, tomó un profundo respiro. No sabía qué lo había poseído como para que respondiera de esa manera, pero lo que más había odiado de eso, fue la expresión de Eiji.

Había prometido, no solo a él mismo, sino ante el cuerpo inerte de Ash Lynx, que jamás le haría daño y que haría hasta lo imposible por verlo sonreír de la forma tan natural y alegre como solía hacerlo, y ahora ya había roto esa promesa. 

—¡Sing, ya todo está listo! —Eiji no quería invadir el espacio del joven, menos ahora que se encontraba a la defensiva, iría paso a paso para poder averiguar lo que sucedía, así que, si Sing quería distancia, se la daría. Aunque debía admitir que en los últimos días se había sentido un poco solo. Terminó de arreglar de la mesa y se sentó, esperando a que el más joven apareciera.

—Listo, ya estoy de regreso —Eiji le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse, Sing obedeció sin rechistar y también trató de corresponder la sonrisa del japonés para por lo menos «aparentar» que todo estaba bien—. Me sorprendió mucho encontrarte aquí, Eiji —dijo Sing tratando de comenzar la conversación.

—Como dije, quiero asegurarme de que estés saludable, sobretodo porque vas a la universidad, a la empresa, a veces entrenas, y siempre te quedas despierto hasta altas horas de la noche para terminar las tareas, si te llegara a pasar algo por no alimentarte bien, no me enteraría —Sing sonrió un poco ante aquellas palabras, se sentía reconfortante saber que Eiji se preocupaba por él, sin embargo, aún existía ese algo que no lo convencía y que no lo dejaba disfrutar plenamente del momento.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, Eiji. Tú igual tienes que ocuparte de tus obligaciones —le dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

—Oh, ¿ahora resulta que puedes hacer todo por tí mismo? —Eiji trató de no sonar tan duro, sobretodo porque sentía que aquella situación se les estaba yendo de las manos.

—Soy un adulto responsable, puedo cuidarme —Eiji rio sin querer llamando la atención de Sing.

—No es que no crea en tí, Sing, pero las envolturas de comida instantánea que encontré cuando llegué a la casa, me dicen lo contrario —le sonrió y las mejillas de Sing se colorearon al instante de un pálido color rojo—. Después de haber aclarado las cosas, ¿ya no es necesario que nos veamos? ¿Ya no me puedo preocupar por tí? ¿O será que te sentías atado a mí por lo que sucedió? Sí es así, Sing, entonces lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que nuestra amistad no es real.

—¡Te equivocas! —Eiji dio un pequeño salto en la silla al escucharlo gritar de esa manera tan desesperada—. Lo siento, Eiji, no quería gritarte… simplemente, no sé qué es lo que me pasa. Me encantaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo y seguir comiendo lo que preparas, pero no me siento del todo bien a tu lado, hay algo que me molesta, pero ni siquiera yo sé de qué se trata —dijo Sing finalmente confesando lo que lo atormentaba, Eiji soltó un suspiro y observó al más joven por largos segundos tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no llegaría, por lo menos no ahora.

—¿Qué te parece si tenemos un picnic? Este fin de semana, tú, Buddy, y yo —Sing lo miró extrañado.

—¿Siquiera me estás prestando atención? —Eiji soltó una carcajada, Sing frunció más el ceño si es que eso era posible.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sing, y justamente por eso te he propuesto que tengamos un picnic. Necesitamos relajarnos, ser nosotros mismos de nuevo. Empezar de cero.

—Hmn, eso último no creo que sea posible.

—Ja, ja, tienes razón. Y no es como si ambos en verdad quisiéramos empezar de nuevo. Después de todo, somos quienes somos ahora gracias a nuestras vivencias y, no deberíamos arrepentirnos de eso. ¿O tú te arrepientes de algo? —Sing abrió la boca para hablar, pero no encontró las palabras para expresar lo que sentía en esos instantes. ¿Se arrepentía de algo? Por supuesto que sí, y eso era no haberle dicho a Lao lo que había sucedido realmente, pero, ¿acaso eso habría cambiado algo? Y de ser así, ¿se encontraría en el lugar y momento en el que estaba ahora? 

Una vez más, la culpa lo invadió al pensar que no quería perder la oportunidad que estaba viviendo ahora, pero eso al mismo tiempo implicaba, que no cambiaría nada del pasado aunque resultara doloroso.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente mientras agachaba la mirada, porque tenía miedo de que Eiji lograra ver la verdad en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la calidez y suavidad de la piel del hombre japonés, le brindó la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

La mano de Eiji se envolvió con la de él, el japonés le sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le dio un leve apretón causando que su ritmo cardíaco se elevara a un nivel sorprendente. Sing tragó saliva, no estaba bien. No estaba para nada bien aquella situación, porque fue justo en ese breve instante, que encontró la respuesta que llevaba buscando desde hacía ya varios días. 

Estaba enamorado de Eiji. 

Por eso se sentía culpable, por eso le causaba conflicto ver la hermosa figura de Ash plasmada en una fotografía que se exhibía en la galería, cuando él sabía que probablemente nunca tendría el derecho de ser merecedor de algo como lo que Eiji le había entregado a Ash.

Dolía darse cuenta de eso y ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero si el pago por sus pecados era esperar por algo que ya había sido entregado, entonces se declaraba culpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco van descubriendo sus sentimientos.


	3. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Comenzar de nuevo» sonaba bastante bien, sobre todo si estaba al lado de Eiji incluso si eso significaba quedarse simplemente como un amigo, no tendría problema alguno en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, es más, hasta estaba dispuesto a comenzar alguna relación con alguien más con tal de que el otro no se diera cuenta.

El saco de box se sacudía con cada golpe que Sing le propinaba, la frente del joven estaba bañada en sudor y su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada. Habían pasado varios días desde aquella charla que tuvo con Eiji en su casa y, se suponía que habían quedado para hacer un picnic, pero tanto a Sing como a Eiji les habían surgido asuntos de los respectivos trabajos que no podían esperar, así que lo pospusieron, pero ahora que la fecha se acercaba Sing se sentía cada vez más inquieto. 

—Hey, Sing, tranquilo, parece como si fueras a tirar el saco —le dijo el entrenador, él se detuvo al instante y trató de recuperar la respiración—. ¿Sucedió algo? Te noto nervioso…

—No es nada, simplemente he tenido bastante trabajo —dijo. ¿Cómo explicar lo que en verdad sentía? 

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —Sing soltó un suspiro y enseguida pidió ayuda para quitarse los guantes de box y poder hidratarse. Mientras el agua le atravesaba la garganta, refrescándolo, los recuerdos sobre la última conversación que había tenido con Eiji y el haberse dado cuenta de algo que hubiera preferido que jamás hubiera salido a la superficie, le regresaron a la mente.

Comenzó a toser de repente al sentir como el agua se iba hacia el lugar erróneo y tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse, una vez que el «casi ahogo» finalizó, Sing trató de ocupar su mente con algo más que no fuera Eiji. Quizás si se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo de la empresa y ponía un poco más de empeño en realizar los trabajos de la universidad, conseguiría lo que planeaba, pero casi como si el mundo estuviera en contra de aquellos planes, el celular del joven comenzó a sonar; el nombre de quien llamaba apareció en letras grandes en la pantalla y Sing, no dudo ni un segundo en responder, aunque prácticamente se maldijo a los pocos segundos por no poderse controlar y sobre todo, por la creciente emoción que le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—¿Sing?

—Ah, Eiji, eres tú —dijo, porque no quería que el otro se diera cuenta de lo desdichado que se sentía en ese momento—, ¿sucede algo? —Un tono despreocupado y neutro debían funcionar en Eiji, eso pensaba Sing.

—Solo llamo para asegurarme de que vendrás hoy a cenar —«Sí» era la respuesta inmediata que Sing quería darle, pero, ¿lo haría ver desesperado? ¿Eiji descubriría la verdad sobre los sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo por dentro? Y si lo descubría, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Dejarían de verse...? Sin importar cómo, Sing estaba dispuesto a guardarse todo lo que en realidad sentía por Eiji, prefería quedarse como su amigo a no volver a verlo solo porque lo quería de manera romántica—. ¿Sing? ¿Sigues ahí? 

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… —al parecer se había quedado bastante tiempo en silencio—. Iré a cenar, aunque quizá llegue tarde, puedes guardarme la comida en el horno, si quieres —alcanzó a escuchar un leve suspiro, ¿se había enfadado Eiji?

—Está bien, de cualquier forma te estaré esperando —Sing sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba, pero también como al mismo tiempo se le oprimía de una forma casi «dolorosa». Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer que Eiji se preocupara de más, pero si en verdad quería guardar en un baúl lo que sentía por el japonés en lo más profundo de su alma, entonces pondría toda la distancia necesaria para lograrlo.

—No será necesario —dijo Sing finalmente—, tú tienes más trabajo que yo, estás más ocupado, así que solo descansa, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

—Sing, sabes que no puedo solo ignorarte, ¿no? Además, dijimos que volveríamos a empezar —Sing no pudo evitar reír.

—Claro, tienes razón, lo siento. Haré todo lo posible por llegar temprano, pero de cualquier forma guarda un poco de comida.

—Yo no diría un poco —Sing sonrió al imaginar a Eiji haciendo alguna expresión chistosa al decir eso—. Te conozco mejor que a nadie, eres un hombre de gran apetito —Sing volvió a reír y las mejillas se le colorearon de un rojo pálido. Desde que Eiji decidió quedarse en Nueva York, incluso desde antes, había sido él quien se había encargado de prepararle platillos realmente deliciosos y no como los que vendían en los restaurantes. Pero recordar parte de su adolescencia implicaba recordar cómo solía ser todo antes, cómo a la corta edad de 14 años se había implicado en un mundo lleno de peligro e incluso cómo él también había sido el culpable de varias muertes. 

Sing debía admitir que incluso ahora, siendo un adulto de 23 años a punto de terminar la carrera universitaria y sabiendo que en las calles de Nueva York había más seguridad, seguía llevando consigo un arma; por supuesto que Eiji no lo sabía, y mejor que no se enterara nunca, pero aquel tiempo en el que solo se había dedicado a cuidar de los suyos aunque eso significara acabar con la vida de otras personas, lo había marcado. A veces se preguntaba si llegaría el día en el que dejara de pensar en eso y vivir una vida tranquila, pero incluso en sueños los recuerdos llegaban a atormentarlo. 

—¿Así te sentías, Ash? —Dijo en voz baja mientras observaba como algunas gotas de agua recorrían la botella—. No, estoy seguro que tú llevabas una carga aún más pesada. No lo sé absolutamente todo de ti, pero estoy seguro que es de esa manera. Y Eiji lo sabía mejor que nadie, justamente por eso nunca lo escuché decir un «¿Por qué?» respecto a tu muerte. Y justamente por eso, es que seguías sonriendo cuando te fui a ver. Fue Eiji quien te liberó, pero ¿quién nos liberará a nosotros? —Sing se pasó la mano por el pelo, al parecer el único que seguía sintiendo toda la culpa era él, pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de eso, es más, había días en los que incluso llegaba a pensar que la mejor opción era vivir siempre con eso. Quizá solo de esa manera podía redimirse, pero cada vez que aquella idea le cruzaba por la cabeza, las palabras de Eiji resonaban en su mente. 

«Comenzar de nuevo» sonaba bastante bien, sobre todo si estaba al lado de Eiji incluso si eso significaba quedarse simplemente como un amigo, no tendría problema alguno en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, es más, hasta estaba dispuesto a comenzar alguna relación con alguien más con tal de que el otro no se diera cuenta. Haría que funcionara de esa manera y, si en algún momento Eiji decidía formar una familia con alguien más, lo apoyaría sin dudarlo aunque eso lo destruyera por dentro, porque quería verlo feliz, Sing en verdad deseaba y necesitaba, volver a ver a Eiji sonreír como solía hacerlo. 

Era el plan perfecto, el más sabio según él, que se le había ocurrido hasta ahora; quizá incluso de esa manera podía dejar de sentirse tan culpable por enamorarse de Eiji… no había podido evitarlo, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que habían ido creciendo poco a poco dentro de él hasta hace poco y, la verdad es que había sido un completo shock para Sing, así que las ideas y decisiones precipitadas que estaba tomando en ese momento se debían al completo lío que se le estaba formando en la cabeza y, de no darse cuenta de las locuras que estaba a punto de cometer, lo más seguro es que se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida.

*****

Justo como Sing le había dicho a Eiji, llegó más tarde de lo normal. Había decidido pasar primero por su casa para hacer algo de trabajo, leer un poco, terminar la tarea y descansar luego del día tan ajetreado que había tenido, por supuesto que todo eso igual podía hacerlo en casa de Eiji, pero el plan era poner distancia, toda la que fuera humanamente posible para no pensar tanto en los sentimientos que probablemente jamás serían correspondidos. 

Las luces seguían encendidas, pero Sing supuso que Eiji las había dejado de esa manera para que cuando él llegara, no tuviera problema al caminar en la oscuridad, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la sala donde estaba acostumbrado a dejar sus cosas, se encontró al hombre durmiendo en el sillón. El pelo le cubría parte de la mejilla, los lentes ya estaban un poco desubicados por la posición en la que Eiji se encontraba y Sing, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al ver aquella escena tan conmovedora. Estaba seguro que, de ser él quien estuviera durmiendo en el sillón, Eiji no dudaría en tomarle una fotografía, sin embargo, Sing solo se dedicó a observarlo. De ser posible, se quedaría así toda la noche, pero lo más seguro es que Eiji terminara adolorido por la mala posición que había adoptado, así que con un gran pesar, Sing se acercó para poder despertarlo.

—Eiji, si te quedas aquí te resfriarás —le dijo mientras lo movía con delicadeza del hombro. Eiji se quejó por lo bajo, frunció el ceño y enseguida soltó un bostezo para después comenzar a restregarse los ojos.

—Sing… ¿qué hora es? —Le preguntó mientras se estiraba para desperezarse.

—Las once, será mejor que vayas a la cama, aquí será imposible que descanses. 

—Te estaba esperando, ya es bastante tarde. 

—Lo sé, estuve algo ocupado —le dijo, y no era una mentira, no del todo. 

—Te dejé la comida en el horno, justo como dijiste.

—Gracias, Eiji, ahora ve a dormir —el mencionado frunció el ceño, tanta insistencia por parte de Sing para que se fuera a la habitación era algo nuevo. 

—Te acompañaré hasta que termines.

—No será necesario, te prometo que en cuanto termine igual me iré a la cama —dijo Sing con una sonrisa que Eiji no se tragaría. Aquel chico tenía algo y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo; sí, sabía que había dejado pasar el asunto de Ash y lo de la carta e ignorado los sentimientos de culpa de Sing por un largo tiempo porque había sido la única forma que encontró para sobrellevar lo que había sucedido, pero se suponía que ya lo habían arreglado, entonces, ¿por qué ahora más que nada sentía que Sing se alejaba?

—Está bien, como digas, pero no te desveles demasiado —por el momento no insistiría mucho o de otra forma estaba seguro que el temperamento de Sing explotaría. Iría lentamente, paso a paso para saber lo que pasaba por la mente del más joven. 

—Claro, hasta mañana —lo despidió Sing con una sonrisa más sincera que la anterior, Eiji le correspondió y se dirigió a la habitación dispuesto a dormir, pues al otro día debía levantarse temprano para preparar el desayuno y quizá, entablar una conversación con Sing que lo acercara a la respuesta que buscaba, porque esta vez no estaba dispuesto a volver a perder a alguien que amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si creen que esta actualización es muy rápida, es porque ya tenía varios capítulos publicados en Wattpad, pero mi mudanza a AO3 se vio adelantada después de que eliminaran mi cuenta...


	4. La sombra del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó hasta las puertas de cristal e intentó con muy poco éxito atravesarlas, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensó, pero aún así, con todo e inseguridades, logró lo que en diez años siempre había evitado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planeaba que fuera una historia tan larga...

El delicioso aroma del desayuno logró que el estómago de Sing comenzara a gruñir rogando por comida. A pesar de todo lo que había cenado, resultó no ser suficiente para calmarle el gran apetito, y Eiji lo sabía, pues cuando llegó a la mesa para degustar lo que había, ya le tenía preparado todo un banquete.

—Vaya, ¿no crees que esto es demasiada comida?

—Sinceramente, no, más bien, creo que hasta hará falta para que estés satisfecho —dijo Eiji mientras sonreía—. También estoy pensando en prepararte un almuerzo, no tengo idea de si comes mientras estás en la universidad o en la empresa, de esta forma me siento más seguro y…

—Eiji —lo detuvo Sing.

—Lo siento, ¿crees que es demasiado? —Le preguntó mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos.

—Agradezco mucho toda la atención, pero creo que te estás preocupando mucho, no tienes que hacer nada de esto, en verdad estoy muy agradecido, pero…

_ «Esto solo me hace sentir más culpable» _ pensó Sing mientras dejaba salir en un suspiro toda la culpa.

—Sing, sé que algo está pasando —dijo Eiji de repente llamándole la atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Justamente eso. Desde lo de «Cape Code» has estado, extraño. Creí que habíamos resuelto todo desde aquella vez y después de la plática que tuvimos en tu casa, pero nada es igual. Lo estoy intentando, ¿sabes? En verdad estoy tratando de continuar justo como dijiste, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, ¿no crees que tú también debes avanzar? —Sing estaba sin palabras, quizá Eiji tenía razón, después de todo le había demostrado que él estaba dispuesto a seguir, la fotografía de Ash en la galería era prueba irrefutable de eso.

—Bueno, definitivamente hoy estás hablando más de lo normal —dijo Sing finalmente logrando que Eiji hiciera uno de esos pucheros infantiles que hacía tiempo no veía. Algo en el interior del más joven se removió, el corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho de una manera casi dolorosa y deseo por un instante que el tiempo se detuviera.

—¿Escuchaste siquiera lo que te dije? —Sing volvió a la realidad, hizo algún tipo de mueca para aparentar que todo estaba bien y finalmente, se atrevió a acariciar con gentileza la cabeza de Eiji.

—Te preocupas mucho, Eiji —le dijo mientras soltaba un leve suspiro y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de la sensación del cabello de Eiji en su mano—. Te aseguro que no me pasa nada, simplemente he tenido mucho en qué pensar, la empresa necesita algunas mejoras y después está la universidad, los exámenes finales se acercan, así que, supongo que el estrés simplemente está haciendo de las suyas —Eiji le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

—¿En serio piensas que voy a creerte? 

—Eso planeaba —Eiji puso los ojos en blanco y después de unos segundos de haberse quedado en silencio volvió a hablar.

—Escucha, Sing, sé que siempre llevas un arma contigo —el joven se alarmó al instante—, entiendo que sea difícil, pero por favor, ¿podrías dejarla? 

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Quiso saber Sing mientras le dedicaba una mirada aterrada a Eiji, él trató de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa.

—Eso no importa, lo único que quiero es que ya no la lleves contigo, ya no es como antes, ¿sabes? —Le dijo mientras agachaba la mirada, Sing podría decir en qué estaba pensando el japonés al tener aquella reacción, porque él también pensaba en eso aunque no quisiera. 

—Nunca se está completamente seguro en esta ciudad, creo que has podido darte cuenta de eso.

—Lo sé, pero… han pasado diez años, ya no es necesario —Sing no supo qué decir, quizá Eiji tenia algo de razón, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a esa vida, que prácticamente era un mal hábito levantarse y buscar inmediatamente un arma, sin mencionar las pesadillas que aún ahora lo seguían atormentando y lo obligaban a querer quedarse siempre con un arma cerca. Seguía atrapado en esos días, la sombra del pasado era la que lo arrastraba una y otra vez, una y otra vez hacia esos momentos llenos de miedo, persecución, sangre y muerte, siempre la muerte… pero lo que más temía de todo, era que algo pudiera pasarle a Eiji.

¿Qué cuentas le entregaría a Ash cuando volviera a verlo después de que él también muriera? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, y no es como si estuviera completamente seguro de que hubiera vida después de la muerte, pero Sing quería creer que sí, y que en algún momento, Ash y Eiji volverían a encontrarse… el estómago se le revolvió al instante y una punzada le atravesó el pecho. Ah, qué difícil era tener un amor no correspondido.

—También sé que tienes pesadillas —Sing lo miró enseguida a los ojos. Saber lo del arma era algo, pero que Eiji ya fuera consciente de quizá uno de sus puntos más débiles, lo dejaba completamente indefenso—. A veces gritas por la noche —le dijo Eiji al notar la pregunta no formulada de Sing en su mirada—. No es por compararte ni nada, pero Ash pasaba por lo mismo y supongo, que me acostumbré a no dormir hasta asegurarme de que los malos sueños hubieran pasado.

—No tienes que cuidarme, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Sing trató de no molestarse, Eiji le dijo específicamente que no buscaba compararlos, incluso estando en «Cape Code» le había dicho que no era un reemplazo, pero dolía. Sing jamás hubiera imaginado que el amor se sintiera de esa manera. 

—Ya sé que eres mayor y todo, pero…

—Ah, ya debo irme, olvidé que hoy tenía que verme con una compañera para entregar un trabajo en la universidad. 

—¡Sing!

—Hablamos después, ¿sí? —Eiji se quedó pasmado y molesto por ese comportamiento tan brusco por parte del menor, ni siquiera lo dejaba terminar una frase. 

Eiji sabía mejor que nadie que no era nada sencillo admitir debilidades y mucho menos mostrarlas a los demás, pero le había quedado la experiencia con Ash, y no pensaba dejar a Sing a la deriva. Si el más joven quería jugar de esa manera, entonces él también comenzaría a tomar cartas en el asunto.

*******

—¡Sing! —escucho que lo llamaban y al instante se giró solo para ver a una de sus compañeras acercarse corriendo a él—. Me alegra haberte alcanzado —le dijo la chica cuando llego al lado de él.

—Julie, ¿necesitas algo? —Le preguntó mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras de la facultad.

—Mn, sí… bueno, es algo sin importancia, pero ya que estamos a punto de graduarnos, me gustaría saber si tienes tiempo para que salgamos un día de estos a comer algo, ya sabes, como amigos… —Sing la observó por unos míseros instantes antes de recordar el plan que ya se había trazado para olvidar lo que sentía por Eiji, y recordar como había huido en la mañana de él, solo logró que reafirmara la decisión.

—Esta bien, pero este fin de semana ya lo tengo ocupado con un amigo, así que… —se detuvo a media oración antes de que se le ocurriera otra brillante idea—. ¡Ya sé! ¿No te gustaria venir con nosotros? Haremos un picnic.

—¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría! —Le respondió Julie entusiasmada—. ¿A qué hora será? ¿Debería llevar algo?

—No, no te preocupes por eso, pasaré por ti, solo dame tu dirección —le dijo Sing mientras le extendía una arrugada hoja de papel junto con un bolígrafo que obtuvo de la chaqueta que llevaba. Ella garabateó con rapidez dónde vivía y se lo entregó a Sing con una sonrisa.

—Entonces te veo este fin de semana —Sing asintió y se despidió de ella antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca pública, esa que estaba adornada con leones en la entrada, la misma que había presenciado una tragedia.

Sing ya se sabía de memoria los pasillos, los libros que había en cada estante, los nombres de cada uno de los empleados, y siempre procuraba sentarse en el mismo lugar. Uno que, según él, aún conservaba cierta esencia de Ash. Definitivamente, él era el único que seguía atrapado en ese instante, pero ni siquiera entendía por qué. Quizá era por el hecho de estar enamorado de Eiji que no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado y de estarse comparando constantemente con Ash.

¡Pero no era Ash! Lo sabía perfectamente, Eiji también se lo habia dicho, pero lo peor de todo, es que Sing ni siquiera recordaba del todo la extensa conversación que había tenido con Eiji en «Cape Code», su error quizá, radicaba en la poca importancia que se daba a sí mismo, y alguien necesitaba hacerle saber con urgencia que él también valía la pena, que sus sentimientos no eran en vano y que, estaba bien amar a Eiji. ¿Quién mejor que el mismísimo hombre causante de todas sus conjeturas para hacerle ver eso?

******

Eiji estaba preocupado, Sing nunca llegaba tan tarde a la empresa; sí, había ido a buscarlo para obligarlo a comer con él si era necesario, pero ya llevaba más de dos horas esperando y el más joven no aparecía. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Descartó el último pensamiento y simplemente decidió entrar de una vez por todas para preguntar por el paradero de Sing. En recepción se encontraba una jovencita bastante guapa que llevaba la agenda de Sing, Eiji preguntó por él y, aunque la chica había pensado en negarse a dar cualquier tipo de información, al instante reconoció al hombre japonés, sabía que aquel hombre era alguien importante para su jefe, así que sin dudarlo le dijo dónde podía encontrarlo.

—Llamó diciendo que estaría en la biblioteca, que llegaría como a las cuatro —EIji vio el reloj, marcaba las seis de la tarde.

—Gracias, creo que iré a buscarlo —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de emprender el camino hacia… se detuvo casi al instante al recapacitar a dónde se dirigía. ¿Acaso aún no estaba preparado para eso? Trató de no pensarlo demasiado y continuó, no era momento para regresar, estaba avanzando y quería seguir de esa manera, pero con Sing a su lado.

Después de varios minutos, comenzó a reconocer el camino, las mismas calles pavimentadas que una vez recorrió, pero para buscar a otra persona. La seguridad de EIji flaqueó más de lo necesario cuando se encontró frente al enorme edificio con los leones custodiando la entrada. Tragó saliva varias veces, las manos le sudaban y se las limpió con movimientos torpes sobre el pantalón, pronto iban a cerrar la biblioteca y aún no sabía nada de Sing, así que, con el corazón latiéndole estruendosamente en el pecho, dio el primer paso hacia las escaleras. Un sentimiento lleno de melancolía lo invadió casi al instante que comenzó a subir los escalones. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero no había sido necesario, pues Eiji se había imaginado la escena muchas veces en los primeros años. Policías revisando el perímetro y ambulancias esperando por algún sobreviviente.

Llegó hasta las puertas de cristal e intentó con muy poco éxito atravesarlas, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensó, pero aún así, con todo e inseguridades, logró lo que en diez años siempre había evitado. La biblioteca no había cambiado mucho, se dedicó a observar los detalles y deseó poder tener una cámara a mano para capturar el momento, porque no solamente el interior era hermoso, sino también porque sentía que había atravesado una barrera. Eiji había evitado entrar porque sentía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de conservar uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía con Ash, pero estaba tan equivocado. Siempre lo iba a recordar sin importar lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, después de todo había sido una de las personas más importantes para él.

Con paso decidido, comenzó a buscar a Sing entre tantas estanterías y libros, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, así que esperó no tardar mucho en encontrarlo, y cuando por fin lo logró, prácticamente se quedó sin aliento. Entre libros de economía, historia e incluso algunos de Ernest Hemingway, vio dormitar a Sing; sin poder evitarlo, Eiji sonrió y se acercó con sigilo a él para al final ocupar el lugar que se encontraba frente a él. Por un momento creyó que se despertaría, pues para variar, Sing aún conservaba ese instinto que lo hacía mantenerse en guardia la mayor parte del tiempo, Eiji lo sabía.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, el más joven continuó durmiendo, quizás estaba cansado luego de tantas noches en vela, siempre que se despertaba de alguna pesadilla, era muy complicado que pudiera volver a dormir.

—Lo siento, Sing —susurró Eiji mientras lo tomaba de la mano haciendo que esta vez sí se despertara. 

—¿Eiji? ¿Por qué…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraban. Sing se levantó de inmediato sorprendido de tener a Eiji ahí con él, en la biblioteca. 

—Regresemos a casa, Sing, luces cansado. No es necesario que retomemos la plática de esta mañana, solo quiero que descanses —Sing seguía incrédulo de poder ver a Eiji sentado frente a él, quizás estaba soñando, así que para asegurarse se acercó lo suficiente al japonés para poder acariciarle la mejilla. La calidez de la piel de Eiji se quedó plasmada en la yema de sus dedos—. No, no estás soñando.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Le preguntó Sing mientras volvía a sentarse, Eiji no pudo evitar reír.

—Vine a buscarte, me tenías preocupado —Sing repasó esas palabras en la cabeza y casi enseguida recordó el lugar en específico donde se encontraba. Se quedaron largo rato en silencio mientras Eiji paseaba la mirada por el lugar, para finalmente toparse con el mural en el techo. 

—Fue justamente donde te encuentras sentado, que Ash… —no se atrevió a terminar la frase—. ¿Sabes? Él seguía sonriendo cuando fui a reconocerlo —Eiji no había despegado la mirada del techo y Sing no supo qué más decir, pero en el momento que notó como las lágrimas abandonaban los ojos de Eiji, supo que había cometido un error, o eso era lo que creía—. Lo siento, no quería…

—¿Acaso no es un lugar pacífico? —Dijo Eiji desconcertando a Sing—. Solo observa —le indicó para que volteara al techo—. Creo que con solo ser capaz de ver esto, puedo entender su última decisión —observaron por tiempo indefinido el mural en el techo, Eiji lloró en silencio dejando salir todo lo que llegó a atormentarle el alma. Ash había vivido lo suficiente para poder apreciar tal belleza, y seguramente no se había arrepentido en ese instante—. Vayamos a casa —dijo Eiji finalmente antes de voltear a ver a Sing con una sonrisa, pero aún con los ojos llorosos, así que era imposible rechazar su invitación.

—Vamos a casa —respondió Sing.


	5. Libertad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No abrió los ojos, no hizo ningún ademán, simplemente continuó respirando como si siguiera dormido, pero por alguna razón, tuvo ganas de llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Listo! Ahora sí, nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno (?)  
> Ahora que ya me puse completamente al corriente, no sé cuándo sea la próxima actualización... en fin, espero que este cap sea de su agrado, me costó mucho escribirlo porque me identifiqué con Eiji, pero al mismo tiempo creo que esto me ayudó para darme cuenta, de que también puedo sanar poco a poco de mi pérdida ;v; así que estoy feliz por cómo quedó el capítulo.

—Ella es Julie, una amiga —dijo Sing con una sonrisa. Eiji la observó por breves segundos antes de sonreírle y saludarla con un apretón de manos. Buddy, que estaba junto a él, comenzó a ladrar como si también se estuviera presentando, Julie lo saludó amablemente y trató de acariciarle las orejas, pero de manera casi involuntaria, Eiji alejó a Buddy.

—Ah, lo siento, no es muy bueno con las personas desconocidas —Sing se extrañó ante el comentario, porque sabía perfectamente que no era de esa manera, sin embargo, decidió no decir nada.

—Ya veo, es bastante bonito.

—Sí, soy Eiji Okumura, por cierto.

—Lo sé, conozco su trabajo y además, Sing habla mucho de usted.

—Solo lo necesario —dijo Sing de inmediato—. La verdad es que a varias de mis compañeras les encanta tu trabajo, tu manera de fotografiar y ese tipo de cosas. Ellas son las que me preguntan demasiado —¿había sido una excusa muy obvia? Lo que le había dicho no era del todo mentira, pero la verdad es que Sing también presumía cada vez que podía el trabajo y dedicación de Eiji, pero no quería ser descubierto, era algo tan vergonzoso, y la verdad es que ya tenía suficiente con su amor no correspondido.

—¿Les parece si vamos acomodando todo? —les preguntó Julie de repente, quizá para romper con el pequeño, pero incómodo silencio que se había formado en ese instante.

—Claro, muero de hambre —respondió Sing mientras se ponía en marcha junto con Julie, pero el movimiento involuntario de la mano de Eiji sobre su brazo, lo detuvo.

—Lo siento, ¿podemos hablar? —Sing observó a Eiji con cierta cautela tratando de interpretar su mirada, no sabía si lo que expresaba era decepción, tristeza o enojo, quizá un poco de las tres combinadas, pero esa mirada era una que muy pocas veces había visto cuando Ash decidía irse por su cuenta sin decirle nada, dejándolo preocupado.

—Claro —le dijo tranquilamente para después dirigirse a Julie—, ¿qué tal si te adelantas? Enseguida te alcanzamos.

—Está bien —le respondió ella antes de alejarse poco a poco de ellos.

—Pensé que solo seríamos Buddy, tú y yo —dijo Eiji sin rodeos, Sing se sorprendió un poco. Eiji no era de los que se molestara por tener invitados o algo por el estilo, por lo regular le gustaba conocer gente nueva, le causaba curiosidad, pero quizá este no era el caso.

—Bueno, sí, pero Julie ya me había pedido antes que saliéramos a comer, así que recordé esto y la invité, fue algo que se me ocurrió de momento —Eiji no dijo nada por los próximos segundos. Esa confesión lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

—Salir… ¿cómo en una cita? —Sing no supo qué responder, es decir, sospechaba que efectivamente Julie quería algo más que una amistad, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía que tus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

—No sé, supongo.

—¿Y a ti te gusta? —directo y sin rodeos. Eiji no le despegó la mirada, esperaba ansioso la respuesta, porque sentía algo raro en ese momento. No sabía si describirlo como temor, pero ¿temor a qué…? 

—No voy a negar que es atractiva, además es muy atenta e inteligente. Y si lo piensas un momento, creo que sería una buena oportunidad para ir considerando formar una familia, o algo así —una súbita ventisca les sacudió la ropa y le revolvió el cabello a Eiji haciendo que los mechones que llevaba sueltos, le nublaran la visión por un instante, incluso la voz de Sing le pareció un poco lejana, como si el viento se lo estuviera llevando…

Ah, esa era la respuesta. Temía perderlo, temía que en cualquier instante Sing desapareciera de su vida. Le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo y odiaba, aborrecía esa idea.

—Aún eres muy joven para pensar en matrimonio, y sigues en la universidad, además la empresa va en crecimiento, creo que deberías pensarlo mejor —Eiji sentía que la voz le temblaba, sentía que algo dentro de él podría romperse en cualquier momento—. Aún tienes tiempo antes de que decidas… — _ dejarme—  _ formar una familia —tragó saliva, trató de sonreír y de calmar la creciente angustia dentro de él.

—Supongo que tienes razón —no quería reconocerlo, es más, no quería emocionarse al notar la preocupación de Eiji por lo que le acababa de decir, porque darse esperanzas que sabía iban a terminar rompiéndose, era lo peor de amarlo—. Deberíamos ir con Julie —Eiji solo asintió.

—Pronto terminarás el  _ Máster,  _ ¿cierto? —preguntó Eiji de repente, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse conversando para mantener la calma. 

—Sí, estamos a dos meses, de hecho ya comenzamos a planear la ceremonia… ¿crees que esta vez puedas acompañarme? —le preguntó Sing mientras volteaba a verlo, la última vez que había invitado a Eiji a un evento de la universidad, había terminado con una disculpa por parte del japonés por no haber llegado a tiempo. 

—¡Iré! ¡Por supuesto que iré! —Sing soltó una risita al notar el entusiasmo de Eiji y de repente sintió como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo y hubiera logrado ver a un Eiji más joven.

—Me encanta tu entusiasmo, Eiji —le dijo sin pensar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Eiji le sonrió al instante y no le despegó la mirada por un buen rato. ¿En qué momento Sing se había vuelto tan alto? La nostalgia lo golpeó de lleno y por un instante sintió como si en esos diez largos años se hubiera perdido de los acontecimientos más importantes…

No es como si en todo ese tiempo hubiera estado siempre ausente  _ emocionalmente,  _ pero en esos diez años se había dedicado a buscar respuestas a las acciones realizadas, a las decisiones hechas; se había dedicado a tratar de sanarse mentalmente para poder estar donde se encontraba ahora, junto con Sing. No había sido fácil, le seguía costando un poco de trabajo aún ahora, pero por lo menos ya lo había aceptado.

—Guau —Buddy lo regresó a la realidad, y al parecer también a Sing, se le notaba un poco desconcertado sobre el lugar en donde se encontraban.

—Umh, ya está todo listo —se giraron de inmediato hacia Julie, sorprendidos. Incluso habían olvidado la presencia de la chica quien les dedicó una mirada curiosa.

—¡Genial! Por fin podremos comer —dijo Sing mientras se movía erraticamente dejando ver que estaba nervioso. Eiji por otra parte sintió una leve punzada en el pecho al ver el comportamiento del más joven. Al parecer Julie lo ponía nervioso. ¿Eso significaba que en realidad le gustaba la chica?

—Puede sentarse junto a él —le dijo Julie a Eiji de repente con una sonrisa amable y dejándolo aún más desconcertado, pero no fue capaz de rechazar la oferta.

*****

El día había resultado bastante hermoso, después de que almorzaran se dedicaron a jugar los tres con Buddy, pero luego de un rato, Eiji decidió tomar un descanso y prácticamente se vio forzado a observar la convivencia entre los más jóvenes, así que, para no pensar tanto en ello, se recostó en el pasto para después quedarse completamente dormido.

—Creo que debería irme —le dijo Julie a Sing en voz baja para no despertar a Eiji. Ya había pasado poco más de una hora que se había quedado dormido, y no pareciera que se fuera a despertar pronto.

—¿Segura? Quizás no tarde en despertar y te podremos llevar a casa.

—No te preocupes, no quiero interrumpirle el sueño, se nota que está relajado —dijo Julie mientras observaba a Eiji al igual que Sing.

—Tienes razón, entonces, te veo en la universidad.

—Claro, será mejor que no lo dejes solo —le dijo Julie antes de despedirse y alejarse del lugar.

Una vez que se quedó solo con Eiji, Sing se dedicó a custodiarle el sueño. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan tranquilo y relajado, casi creyó que se trataba de un sueño.

—Lo siento, Ash —murmuró Sing mientras se debatía entre la razón y el cúmulo de sentimientos que le pesaban en el pecho.

_ «¿Por qué te disculpas?»  _ Eiji había comenzado a despertar justo en el momento en el que Sing se disculpaba, de hecho estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y preguntarle directamente qué significaba eso, pero decidió esperar, porque quizá si escuchaba los sentimientos de Sing, podría por fin comprender qué le sucedía.

—En verdad lo lamento, pero no puedo arrancarme lo que siento, si pudiera lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, porque sé que estoy anhelando algo que ya fue entregado —Eiji repitió las palabras de Sing en la mente, ¿a qué se refería?— Aún así, lo quiero. Lo amo. Lo siento, por haberme enamorado de Eiji.

Escuchó un leve sollozo seguido de un rápido movimiento que le hicieron pensar a Eiji que Sing se iría en ese instante, pero… 

_ «Sing, es cálido...»  _ pensó Eiji al sentir como sus labios eran presionados suavemente por apenas un breve instante. 

No abrió los ojos, no hizo ningún ademán, simplemente continuó respirando como si siguiera dormido, pero por alguna razón, tuvo ganas de llorar.

*****

—Eiji… Eiji… ¡Eiji! —se giró enseguida hacia la persona que lo llamaba.

—Max… ¿qué haces aquí? —el hombre castaño le dedicó una mirada de completa incertidumbre, pues además de haber encontrado a Eiji completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, se le notaba bastante confuso.

—Ya habíamos acordado vernos el día de hoy —le dijo Max con una sonrisa amable para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Ah… —Eiji trató de recordar de inmediato el día, la fecha, la hora y el lugar donde se encontraba— ... sí, es cierto —Max se pasó la mano por la nuca, preocupado.

—Sing me había comentado que te notaba algo ausente, pero creo que es más que solo estar distraído.

—¿Sing? —Eiji reaccionó de inmediato al nombre, Max lo miró directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando la verdad de lo que pasaba en esos momentos—. No lo he visto mucho últimamente… se queda más tiempo en la universidad, o en la empresa.

—Ah, sí, he escuchado que hasta se ha quedado a dormir ahí, podría hacerlo en su casa… aunque quizá esté demasiado ocupado como para dejar la empresa —Eiji no dijo nada. Desde el día del picnic había pasado casi un mes, desde el día en que había escuchado aquella confesión habían pasado veinticinco días. Desde ese día, ya no se habían visto regularmente.

Sin mencionar que, las veces que lograban verse, Sing lo evadía por completo y Eiji, él no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar.

—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? —le preguntó Max regresándolo a la realidad.

—Mn, sí, creo… —Max suspiró y estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Eiji, pero se vio interrumpido al instante—. Si de repente alguien te besara y dijera que está enamorado de ti, ¿qué harías? —La expresión de Max fue digna de fotografía; sorpresa, habría sido el nombre perfecto para llamarla.

—¡¿Quién se te confesó?! ¡No! Mejor no me digas nada… bueno, mejor explícame con calma lo que sucedió —Eiji no pudo evitar reírse por el comportamiento de Max—. No te burles, Eiji, esto es demasiado importante, esto es… — _ no puede ser cualquiera—  _ me siento como un padre a punto de entregar a su preciada hija.

—¡Max! Soy un hombre, y un adulto.

—No, sí, eso ya lo sé, pero no esperaba que algo así sucediera.

—¿Por qué? —Max lo observó directo a los ojos.

—Porque tú amabas a Ash —la respuesta resultaba obvia, ¿no? Por lo menos para la mayoría. En cambio Eiji, se mostró un poco pensativo—. ¿Eiji?

—Sí… tienes razón. En verdad lo amaba —dijo como si en realidad no hubiera pensado en ese hecho. La verdad es que no lo había hecho… bueno, tampoco es como si nunca lo hubiese tenido en cuenta, pero jamás le dieron nombre. Quizá no había hecho falta y fue un acuerdo silencioso entre Ash y Eiji.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Max le dedicó una sonrisa y a leguas se le notaba en la mirada lo dispuesto que estaba para escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle. Eiji asintió.

*****

No es que nunca hubiera pensado en una relación romántica, más bien, no creía que fuera algo realmente esencial en su vida, por lo menos nunca había tenido esa necesidad, y todas sus prioridades cambiaron cuando perdió a Ash…

Debía admitir, que después del beso que Ash le había dado, ese que más bien había sido como una estrategia, tiempo después se llegó a preguntar si volvería a tener la oportunidad de besarlo de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba un poco vergonzoso que hubiera esperado algo más, pero negar lo que había sentido, sería como negar la existencia de Ash.

—Mmm… los sentimientos son bastante complejos y abstractos, pero creo que poder aceptarlos y más aún, demostrarlos a la persona que amas, son la mejor manera de poderlos entender —le dijo Max mientras escuchaba con atención lo que Eiji le decía—. Ash y tú, se lo demostraron de una manera que quizá no todo el mundo podía comprender, incluso hasta el final, creo que ambos respetaron sus decisiones e ideales para poder continuar —Eiji reflexionó lo que Max le había dicho, en un principio se había negado a creer que Ash se hubiera ido –como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si perdiera a una de las personas más importantes de su vida–, pero efectivamente, después de tantos años, había logrado aceptar lo que había pasado, había aceptado lo que Ash había decidido, porque al final de todo, Aslan Jade Callenreese por fin había sido lo suficientemente libre para decidir lo que pasaría con su vida, y Eiji lo había amado lo suficiente para finalmente aceptar su partida y dejarlo en completa libertad—. Él deseaba que fueras feliz —Eiji le sonrió, y sin poder evitarlo ni aguantarse un segundo más, dejó salir un sollozo acompañado de silenciosas lágrimas que le recorrieron las mejillas hasta llegarle a los labios que seguían esbozando una sonrisa. Estaba seguro que siendo ambos libres, podría volver a empezar. 

No iba a olvidarlo, por supuesto que no; tampoco desecharía lo que sintió por él, al contrario, justo como le había dicho a Sing, atesoraría cada momento que había pasado con Ash, y seguro estaba, que todos aquellos sentimientos que llegó a experimentar con él, serían la base para formar nuevos, que esperaba poder compartir con Sing. 


	6. Te amo, Eiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Lo siento, Eiji, no quería… —no pudo terminar la oración al sentir la cama crujir y verse envuelto entre aquellos brazos tan gentiles. Eiji era como un verdadero ángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff!! Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, por fin pude escribir algo, lamento la tardanza, la falta de inspiración y tiempo no son nada bueno, sobretodo la falta de inspiración, en fin, ojalá sea de su agrado (*´ω｀*)

Max Lobo estaba haciendo un diario, uno dedicado a Ash que se había prometido terminar en cuanto se asegurara de que Eiji, volvería a buscar la felicidad. Ese día había llegado, y la verdad es que él también estaba contento y satisfecho con lo que estaba pasando. Si bien era cierto que en un principio sería difícil lidiar con los miles de sentimientos confusos por volver a amar a alguien, tampoco era algo completamente imposible. Max sonrió, abrió el diario y comenzó a escribir:

_ «Querido Ash, ésta será la última vez que escriba en el diario que comencé hace más de cinco años, principalmente para poder plasmar todo lo que me enseñaste en poco tiempo, porque de alguna manera quería que tu esencia no se perdiera. La verdad es que hacer esto también me fue ayudando a superar tu pronta partida, pero ha llegado el momento de que te comencemos a recordar siempre con una sonrisa. _

_ Sé que no lo dije al principio, pero con cada página que escribía me daba cuenta de los cambios, casi imperceptibles, en Eiji, y fue justamente por eso que me prometí finalizar esto en cuanto él decidiera volver a darse una oportunidad, porque era lo que tú deseabas para él, ¿no? Deseabas que Eiji siempre fuera feliz, que no estuviera siempre atado a tu fantasma… bueno, pues deberá alegrarte saber, que ese momento ha llegado.  _

_ Para ser sincero, me sorprendió bastante cuando me enteré, por supuesto que no me dijo quién era la persona que ahora comienza a ocupar su mente, tampoco le pregunté, pero puedo darme una idea de quién podría ser, porque esa misma persona es la que ha estado con él desde que te fuiste. Lo conociste bien, en algún momento comentaste que él era valiente, fuerte y responsable, incluso Shorter lo reconocía lo suficiente como para dejarlo a cargo en aquél entonces.  _

_ No estoy muy seguro en qué momento fue que se enamoró, no sé cuándo fue que se dio cuenta, pero sí puedo asegurar, que no hay mejor persona que él, supongo que también lo sabías... de hecho, se convirtió en un gran hombre y no me refiero solo a la estatura, en verdad se ha esforzado por prepararse y destacar en ésta sociedad. Creo que de alguna manera sabías que Eiji siempre estaría protegido. Desde el principio se lo confiaste. _

_ Ya no hay necesidad de preocuparse, Ash, ahora sí te lo puedo asegurar. Eiji, tu Eiji, ha decidido volver a extender sus alas.  _

_ Y desde donde sea que nos estés observando, estoy seguro que podrás sentirte orgulloso de volver a verlo volar.» _

*****

**«¿Vendrás temprano a casa? ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?»**

Eiji leyó el mensaje dos, tres, quizá cuatro veces antes de atreverse a enviarlo y, mientras lo hacía, sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, estaba nervioso y no entendía muy bien por qué, ya era todo un adulto, no había necesidad de sentirse tan intranquilo. Dejó salir un suspiro y enseguida guardó el teléfono para dedicarse al trabajo. 

Sentía que había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última fotografía que había hecho, pero en realidad solo habían transcurrido dos días de la foto que había tomado de Buddy acostado encima de Sing. Sonrió al ver nuevamente la escena y se preguntó, en qué momento fue que la tomó. Cuando se concentraba tanto en el trabajo o en algo que le llamara verdaderamente la atención, era como si se desconectara del mundo para concentrarse únicamente en ese momento o persona. Le había sucedido con Ash, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que le estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

El teléfono sonó, dejó la fotografía a un lado y se apresuró a tomarlo para leer la respuesta de Sing.

**«Trataré de regresar a tiempo para la cena, lo que sea que cocines estará bien. Tu cocina siempre será mejor que cualquier restaurante.»**

Mentiría si dijera que eso no le causaba la más mínima felicidad, de hecho, Eiji debía admitir que siempre le alegraba saber lo mucho que Sing adoraba lo que le cocinaba; es decir, no era el mejor cheff del mundo, pero Sing lo hacía sentir de esa forma.

—Buddy, amigo —el can se acercó al instante a Eiji para dejarse acariciar las orejas—, tan lindo y obediente. Escucha, Buddy, saldré un momento, necesito que cuides muy bien la casa, no tengo los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la cena.

Buddy ladró estando de acuerdo con lo que le habían dicho, Eiji soltó una risita y antes de irse, le regaló más caricias al canino para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. También ya era tiempo de que empezara a demostrar lo que sentía a cierta persona, aunque debía admitir que recién él también comenzaba a comprender sus sentimientos.

*****

Sing soltó un suspiro antes de guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo del saco. Haber estado evitando a Eiji por tanto tiempo, comenzaba a causarle remordimientos, sobretodo por la preocupación y la atención casi innecesaria que le llegaba a dar el japonés. Sí, no iba a negar que le gustaba recibir esa atención, pero también estaba consciente de que debía darle un fin a sus sentimientos.

—Quizá simplemente deba confesarme para ser rechazado de una vez por todas y poder continuar con mi vida —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón giratorio para después contemplar el techo. 

En los últimos días no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera trabajar, ir a la universidad, dedicarse a la empresa y llenarse la mente de tareas y más trabajo, no era la mejor manera de evadir sus sentimientos, pero hasta ahora le había funcionado bastante bien, sin embargo, haberle prometido a Eiji estar a tiempo para la cena… 

—Cada vez es más difícil controlarme —dijo en un susurro recordando lo que había hecho mientras Eiji dormía el día que fueron de  _ picnic—.  _ Qué vergonzoso —sintió cómo las mejillas se le calentaban poco a poco, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y probablemente llegaría a un punto en el que no pudiera guardar más lo que sentía, así que antes de que hiciera algo peor, era mejor darle un fin.

*****

Eiji observaba constantemente la hora en el teléfono, la cena ya estaba lista y solo esperaba por el momento en que Sing llegara, aunque debía admitir que eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera? Quería poner en orden cada uno de sus sentimientos, hacerlos llegar de la manera correcta a Sing, pero estaba resultando más complicado de lo que creyó.

Quizá lo primero que debía hacer era comprenderse él mismo, porque no quería que Sing lo malentendiera, o peor aún, quererlo a medias, así que mientras seguía a la espera de la llegada del más joven, comenzó a hacerse varias preguntas.

¿Quería a Sing? Por supuesto que sí. Sing se había quedado, por diez largos años nunca lo abandonó y estaba seguro que no lo haría ahora. Aún cuando hubiera sido por culpa u otra cosa, él decidió quedarse. Fue testigo de varios arrebatos emocionales que Eiji llegó a tener en los primeros años, y aún así siempre estuvo a su lado.

Darse cuenta ahora de la cercanía que llegaron a tener en aquel tiempo, logró que Eiji se sintiera un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, ignorando el mismo dolor por el que Sing también había pasado, quizá de manera inconsciente Eiji había deseado no ser el único que cargara con todo, pero tal vez, si hubieran decidido sanarse antes, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes y tal vez…

—¿Sing no se habría enamorado de mí? —susurró Eiji sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pecho—. ¿Eso habría sido mejor? —volvió a preguntarse sintiéndose incómodo al instante.

¿Y si no podía hacerlo completamente feliz? ¿Terminaría dejándolo? Nunca se había detenido a pensar tan seriamente en una relación, quizá para Eiji no tenía tanto significado, pero seguramente a Sing le haría bastante feliz saber que con el simple hecho de pensarlo, ya le estaba dando prácticamente una oportunidad a una relación que aún no daba comienzo.

—Estoy en casa —Buddy saltó al instante del regazo de Eiji para ir a saludar al recién llegado—. Hey, amigo, ¿cómo has estado?

_ «Se siente bien cuando lo escucho llegar»  _ pensó el japonés mientras él también se levantaba para poder verlo jugar en la entrada con Buddy.

—Bienvenido —le dijo a Sing con una sonrisa, los ojos de ambos se encontraron al instante, y como si estuvieran compartiendo el mismo corazón, sus latidos se aceleraron, golpeando dolorosamente el pecho de ambos. Sing fue el primero en apartar la mirada, avergonzado; Eiji tuvo que tragar saliva para poder seguir hablando—. Te estaba esperando para que cenemos juntos.

—Gracias, no debiste hacerlo, siento que me robo tu tiempo —estaban más tensos de lo normal y ambos se daban cuenta de eso.

—Nunca me robas tiempo —el silencio se adueñó del ambiente por varios e interminables segundos, ¿de qué solían hablar antes? ¿Y por qué estaban tan nerviosos? Ya no eran unos adolescentes para actuar de esa manera, pero aunque no lo pareciera, conforme los años pasaban, a veces era más complicado enfrentar ciertas situaciones incluso siendo un adulto.

Afortunadamente tenían a Buddy, pues el can, notando la extraña atmósfera de ambos, dio un gran ladrido que los regresó a la realidad. Volvieron a mirarse, se sonrieron y al siguiente momento comenzaron a reír.

_ «Me preocuparé de lo demás en su momento»  _ pensó Eiji mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servir la cena, tanto Buddy como Sing lo siguieron, como si se tratara de un imán.

—¿Qué tal la universidad? —preguntó Eiji rompiendo finalmente con la incomodidad.

—Estamos a un mes de terminar con todo, la verdad es que desearía que acabara de una vez, la empresa es cada vez más demandante —respondió Sing suspirando cansinamente.

—Pero recuerda que también debes descansar adecuadamente, dormir en la empresa no te hará nada bien —Sing no pudo evitar reír, así es como era Eiji. En verdad lo había extrañado en esos días.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —le dijo Eiji mientras le sonreía y le entregaba un plato con su comida favorita. Sing le correspondió al instante al igual que tomaba su decisión.

*****

Al primer grito que escuchó, Eiji se levantó de inmediato para ir a la habitación donde Sing se encontraba, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba de esa manera, aunque bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía si las noches que había pasado en la empresa habían sido igual o incluso peor. 

—Sing, despierta, Sing —decía Eiji mientras lo movía para que abandonara el mundo de las pesadillas. No volvería a quedarse mirando o esperar a que Sing se despertara por cuenta propia, prefería que se apoyara en él.

—¡¡Eiji!! —gritó Sing mientras tomaba el arma que tenía debajo de la almohada y la apuntaba directamente a quien había intentado despertarlo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, maldijo por lo bajo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos temblorosas.

—Lo siento, Eiji, no quería… —no pudo terminar la oración al sentir la cama crujir y verse envuelto entre aquellos brazos tan gentiles. Eiji era como un verdadero ángel. 

—Está bien, estoy aquí. Estoy bien, no me pasará nada —le susurró Eiji mientras le acariciaba la espalda gentilmente para darle tranquilidad. Poco a poco, Sing fue relajando su respiración, el dulce aroma de Eiji lograba calmarlo de una manera extraordinaria.

—Ya estoy bien —dijo Sing, pero Eiji simplemente siguió abrazándolo.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Solo es lo mismo de siempre.

—Pero yo no sé qué es lo mismo de siempre —dijo Eiji, se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones.

—S-siempre hay muertos a mi alrededor, probablemente muchos de ellos sean a los que maté con mis propias manos, pero al final siempre veo a…

—¿A mí? —Sing simplemente asintió.

—No me lo perdonaría, Eiji, si te pasara algo…

—Pero no me pasará nada, Sing —le dijo Eiji mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos—. No me pasará nada y a ti tampoco, porque yo cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante, no tienes que seguir de esta manera, cualquier cosa que te moleste puedes decírmela.

Sing observó a Eiji por varios segundos. No es que hubiera proyectado sus sentimientos, pero Eiji en verdad era como un ángel. Lo amaba, en verdad se había enamorado de él, de su alma tan pura e inocente, así que sin importar que tan doloroso fuera el ser rechazado, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Se abrazó a Eiji ocultando el rostro en su pecho y tratando de que la voz no le temblara, en la inmensidad de aquella habitación, cubiertos por la oscuridad que de momento se veía interrumpida por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas, le susurró:

—Te amo, Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último, todo depende de cómo salgan las cosas (?) Pero sí estoy segura de que el final ya está cerca (^～^;)ゞ


	7. Nuevo amanecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se trataba de «superarlo»... se trataba de aceptar que, aunque habían tenido una pronta despedida, aún existía la esperanza de volver a verse cuando a él también le tocara descansar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de casi seis meses, aquí les dejo la última actualización de este fic. Hemos llegado al final de ésta historia, espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo amé escribirla.

La rosa blanca adornada con un listón de color azul, se tambaleó un poco amenazando con caer al pavimento, afortunadamente fue alcanzada por las gentiles manos de Eiji Okumura. Uno de los pétalos se desprendió y al instante fue llevado por el aire. Eiji se abotonó el abrigo hasta arriba para no sentir el helado viento de invierno que ya comenzaba en Manhattan. 

Reanudó su camino en cuanto puso a salvo la rosa y solo unos segundos después, revisó la hora. Pronto cerrarían la biblioteca, y si tampoco quería llegar tarde a la ceremonia de graduación de Sing, debía darse prisa. Aceleró el paso, decidido a no perderse un momento tan importante de una de las personas más significativas para él. 

El tiempo seguía su curso, transcurría sin prisas ni miedos, y Eiji había ido descubriendo poco a poco, unos sentimientos que decidió enterrar por enojo, por tristeza, culpa, por miedo, pero que ahora estaba dejando que florecieran lentamente. Aquella noche en que Sing le había dicho que lo amaba, él creyó estar listo para escucharlo y aceptarlo, después de todo ya le había robado un beso y llevaban diez largos años viviendo prácticamente juntos, pero no contaba con el hecho de que inmediatamente se pusiera a llorar. Sing pensó que lo había herido de alguna manera al declararle sus sentimientos y pronto comenzó a pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho.

_ —No tienes que corresponderme, Eiji. No tienes que decir nada, con que me permitas estar a tu lado, será más que suficiente. Lamento haberte lastimado. _

_ —No es eso, Sing —dijo Eiji entre sollozos mientras se seguían abrazando, pues por alguna razón, el japonés no quería soltarlo. Sing se atrevió a acariciarle la espalda lentamente para tratar de calmarlo, pero Eiji simplemente siguió llorando.  _

Lloró por el revoltijo de sentimientos que sintió en ese instante, por el hecho de no haber podido demostrar todo su sentir cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y por el hecho de caer en cuenta que, a pesar de todo, Sing estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo de él, así fuera un rechazo.

Pero no lo rechazó.

Contrario a lo que Sing llegó a pensar, Eiji le dio las gracias por amarlo, por haber estado con él, por no haberlo dejado en los peores y mejores momentos de su vida, y sobre todo, por esperarlo aún cuando nada era seguro.

Así que Eiji decidió ser lo más sincero con él aquella noche.

_ —No puedo prometer, que te amaré de la misma manera que a él, pero puedo entregarte todo lo que soy ahora —Sing le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. _

_ —No tienes que hacerlo, Eiji. Y mucho menos olvidar lo que sentiste por él, al contrario, debes atesorar esos sentimientos, porque puedo asegurar, que amar a alguien de verdad como lo hicieron ustedes dos, es una de las mejores experiencias que la vida puede ofrecer y debemos aprovecharla al máximo. _

Eiji sonrió ante el recuerdo, esa noche durmieron juntos, velándose el sueño y ahuyentando a las pesadillas que fueron disminuyendo gradualmente conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos. 

Ahora un mes había pasado, aunque realmente para Eiji parecía que solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos días, pero poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a los nuevos gestos de cariño que Sing le hacía. Suaves roces de manos, a veces alguna caricia en sus mejillas o en la cabeza. Inocentes besos en la frente y en raras ocasiones, uno que otro beso en los labios. Con cada uno de esos gestos, el corazón de Eiji siempre se aceleraba, a veces se ponía nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar, pero Sing nunca lo presionaba, simplemente sonreía y después se burlaba un poco para no hacerlo sentir tan incómodo, pero el japonés también quería tomar la iniciativa. Prueba de ello era la cena que había planeado para después entretenerse con alguna película. 

*****

—Estamos a punto de cerrar —dijo la señorita de la recepción al recién llegado.

—Lo siento, no tardaré mucho, solo me gustaría dejar algo —respondió Eiji con una sonrisa. La señorita se le quedó viendo por unos minutos para después dirigir la mirada hacia la rosa blanca que llevaba en las manos.

—Adelante —Eiji le agradeció, feliz y un poco confundido de que fuera tan fácil convencerla. 

Recorrió aquellos pasillos llenos de libros y mesas con cierta nostalgia. Recordó la primera vez que fue a buscarlo para pedirle disculpas y como lo había encontrado tan absorto en la lectura, pero al mismo tiempo tan solitario. Ese mismo día habían hablado de la posibilidad de la muerte mientras veían como el sol caía sobre la ciudad. Ash le había mencionado a un jaguar y como hacía su viaje por el Kilimanjaro, buscando algo o quizá tratando de encontrar una muerte tranquila. 

—Al final te convertiste en ese jaguar —susurró Eiji mientras sonreía y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—. No es como si no hubieras podido encontrar el camino de regreso, simplemente fuiste libre de decidir no regresar y hacer lo que era mejor para ti, porque al menos por un momento pudiste elegirte a ti, antes que a los demás, y eso te dio algo de felicidad.

Eiji acomodó la rosa en aquel lugar de la biblioteca que, para cualquier persona podría parecer solo un sitio más en donde sentarse, pero no era un lugar común, por lo menos no para Eiji, ni Sing, tampoco para Max, e incluso para la señorita bibliotecaria que se encontraba viendo la escena a escondidas. Observó cómo Eiji se quedaba por unos segundos viendo hacia el techo que no dejaba de ofrecer una magnífica vista, luego volvió a ver el lugar vacío y se percató de cómo su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente. Ella también solía dejarle flores cada año, así como el joven de pelo negro y alto que siempre iba a hacer sus trabajos y elegía ese lugar para sentarse. 

—Gracias por todo —escuchó que decía Eiji para después limpiarse el rostro y darse la vuelta para volver. 

Supuso que tendría un semblante lleno de tristeza, pero para su sorpresa, la expresión de Eiji era serena, y al mismo tiempo se dibujaba una sonrisa que infundía tranquilidad, como si hubiera dejado atrás todo el dolor que llevó a rastras durante tantos años. 

No se trataba de  _ «superarlo»,  _ eso sería como aceptar que podía olvidar todo, y Eiji quería seguir recordando todos los buenos, e incluso, hasta los malos momentos que había vivido con Ash, porque lo que había aprendido y sentido, habían sido grandes experiencias que de alguna manera le dejaron grandes enseñanzas; se trataba de  _ aceptar  _ que, aunque habían tenido una pronta despedida, aún existía la esperanza de volver a verse cuando a él también le tocara descansar. 

Pero por supuesto, antes aprovecharía cada momento de su vida, pues si algo había aprendido de Ash, era que debía vivir al máximo, disfrutando incluso, hasta del más pequeño detalle que le ofrecía aquella travesía en esa ciudad, en aquel país que en determinado momento fue un desconocido y ahora, se había convertido en su hogar. Así que sus acciones no habían sido una despedida, sino un  _ hasta que nos volvamos a ver. _

*****

A pesar de haberle pedido que no llevara su cámara, Eiji de todas maneras aprovechó el momento y, decidido a no perderse ningún momento importante, comenzó a tomar fotografías de Sing recibiendo un diploma, o cuando pasó a decir las últimas palabras para los graduados, o cuando estuvo saludando a las personalidades importantes de aquel lugar, incluso le tomó fotografías mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia su asiento. Y ahora se encontraba tomando fotos de Sing con todo aquel se acercaba a él para felicitarlo.

—A este paso se llenará la memoria —le dijo Sing mientras trataba de acomodarse nuevamente la corbata.

—No importa, es un día importante.

—Pero ni siquiera me he podido tomar una foto contigo, realmente no me importan los demás —Eiji soltó una risita.

—Qué quisquilloso eres, te dije que al final me tomaría una foto contigo.

—La ceremonia terminó hace mucho —se quejó Sing haciendo que Eiji volviera a reír.

—Está bien, vamos a tomarnos unas cuantas fotos. 

—Podemos pedirle a alguien que lo haga.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Eiji de inmediato—. Yo nos tomaré las fotos, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy un profesional —Sing no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Eiji, y éste último aprovechó ese momento para tomarle varias fotografías, pues en las que le había tomado en compañía de varios compañeros, lucía bastante fastidiado.

—Está bien, aunque estoy seguro que terminaré comprando todas.

—Eso sí que no, éstas irán directamente a nuestro álbum. Serán un gran recuerdo —Sing volvió a sonreír mientras Eiji se acomodaba a su lado, pero al percatarse de que la altura de Sing no le ayudaría, tuvo que recurrir a una nueva estrategia—. ¿Te inclinarías un poco? —Sing comenzó a carcajearse, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

La imagen quedó plasmada en la memoria de la cámara. Eiji sonreía de una manera gentil, como lo llegó a hacer años atrás. Sing, por su parte, prestó toda su atención a aquella sonrisa que tanto había extrañado, y como respuesta a aquello, también sonrió.

*****

La cena no fue en un restaurante, Eiji sabía que Sing odiaba esos lugares, así que antes de que saliera de casa, había dejado la comida preparada, por supuesto que se trataba de la favorita del más joven. 

Eiji no se molestó en invitar a nadie más, pues ya habían quedado de acuerdo en salir a festejar al día siguiente con Max, Michael, Jessica, Caín y faltaban por confirmar algunos, así que solo eran ellos dos y, aunque se veía bastante comida, la realidad es que Sing era de un gran apetito. Lo bueno de aquello era que, gracias a todo el ejercicio que hacía, más que ganar peso, Sing solo ganaba músculo. 

De un momento a otro, Eiji, comenzó a dejar vagar sus pensamientos sobre cómo luciría actualmente el cuerpo de Sing… no es como si antes no lo hubiera visto salir de la bañera, pero ahora era diferente. Se preguntó si podría hacerlo sentir nervioso si le preguntaba al respecto, una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sing.

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando —le respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Sing no era de los que se quedaran con la duda, pero por alguna razón no quiso averiguar más sobre el tema. 

La cena siguió su curso y después de eso llegó el momento de la película. De no ser por la ceremonia de graduación, Sing bien pudo haber considerado ese momento como una  _ cita,  _ pero él mejor que nadie sabía, que no necesitaban poner nombres o etiquetas a todo lo que hacían.

Solo era cuestión de disfrutar del momento. Disfrutar de cada minuto que pasaba junto con Eiji.

Mientras comían palomitas de maíz y se entretenían con la película, con Buddy durmiendo a los pies del sofá,, Eiji recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sing, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Aún era extraño que el japonés llegara a tener cualquier gesto de cercanía hacia Sing, y cada vez que lo hacía, el corazón del más joven se aceleraba y los nervios se apoderaban de él. Quizá era porque no estaba acostumbrado, o quizá era porque esa nueva faceta de Eiji, solo la conocía él. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, le hacía feliz poder compartir esos momentos con Eiji.

Al final de la película, inmediatamente se fueron a preparar para dormir. La que antes era la habitación de Sing, poco a poco comenzó a quedar abandonada, o mejor dicho, se fue convirtiendo en el lugar para dormir de Buddy, Sing solo se quedaba ahí cuando debía desvelarse haciendo algún trabajo, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a compartir la habitación con Eiji. Después de ponerse la pijama, lavarse los dientes y cara, Sing fue el primero en recostarse en la cama, estaba cansado después del día tan ajetreado, así que sintió que pronto caería dormido, pero al sentir el crujido de la cama a su lado, abrió los ojos para observar al instante los amables ojos cafés de Eiji que le sonreía.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Un poco, sí.

—Y eso que estás en tus veinte, no me imagino cuando llegues a los treinta —se burló Eiji.

—Oye, eres muy cruel —el japonés se rió por lo bajo, pero Sing aprovechó la distracción para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Espera! ¡Detente! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… —la risa de Eiji llenó la habitación. Su cabello largo había quedado esparcido sobre la sábana mientras luchaba contra Sing para que se detuviera, algunas lágrimas –resultado de las cosquillas–, aparecieron en sus ojos, pero él seguía riendo sin parar.

Sing no podía imaginar una mejor escena que esa, y dejándose llevar por completo, se atrevió a besarlo. La suavidad de los labios de Eiji, y la inocencia del beso de Sing, los envolvió en un conmovedor momento.

—Ah, lo siento —dijo Sing al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho—. No era mi intención…

—Está bien —le dijo Eiji mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada—. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo —le sonrió para incorporarse enseguida y poder verlo a los ojos—. Deberás disculparme, Sing. Nunca he salido con nadie, a veces no sé cómo actuar o qué debería hacer —le dijo sinceramente, Sing sonrió.

—Yo tampoco he salido nunca con nadie —Eiji volvió a reír.

—Así que somos completamente nuevos. ¿Por qué no aprendemos juntos? —Eiji lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, Sing le dio un ligero apretón mientras asentía.

Más de diez años conociéndose, viviendo bajo el mismo techo y compartiendo inolvidables momentos juntos, no fueron más que la base de lo que aún se estaba formando. 

Esa noche, se dedicaron a explorarse el uno al otro. A conocerse no solo físicamente, sino de una forma más íntima y secreta. Caricias sobre la piel desnuda que hacía cosquillas, dulces e inocentes besos en los labios, las mejillas, la frente, las manos… quizá Sing fue el único que se atrevió a besar alguna parte más sensible que hizo estremecer a ambos. El largo cabello de Eiji enredándose en los dedos de Sing, para ir cayendo nuevamente sobre sus hombros. 

Una mirada traviesa pidiendo permiso para atreverse a hacer algo más, seguida de una tierna sonrisa aceptando la silenciosa petición. Las cálidas manos, viajando por el delgado cuerpo hasta llegar a las zonas más sensibles, juntando los cuerpos para compartir el calor y la exquisita experiencia de liberar el deseo.

Expresiones desconocidas, respiraciones entrecortadas y cuerpos temblorosos después del inevitable éxtasis que los llevó a quedarse profundamente dormidos mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro para velarse, una vez más, el sueño.

*****

Lo primero que hizo Sing al despertar, fue buscar a Eiji. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana, pero su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a estar en compañía de otro. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero al no encontrarlo a simple vista, se levantó de inmediato para buscarlo. 

Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada de ropa puesta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la noche anterior, pero se apresuró a ponerse aunque solo fuera el pantalón del pijama. Salió de la habitación, fue a la cocina pasando por la sala, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Eiji? —lo llamó sin recibir respuesta. Fue a su habitación –donde tampoco encontró a Buddy–, al estudio, regresó nuevamente a la habitación de Eiji, volvió a llamarlo sin éxito alguno.

Y de repente recordó aquel lugar de la casa, donde la vista era increíble y los amaneceres se veían primero.

—¿Eiji?

—Ah, lo siento. No quería despertarte, parecía que estabas descansando bien —Sing suspiró aliviado al verlo mientras acariciaba al can que le dio los buenos días con un gran salto, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupó de que Eiji solo hubiera salido con una sábana envuelta. El frío viento le revolvió el cabello y también lo hizo temblar.

—Vayamos adentro, hace bastante frío.

—Sing, ¿me harías un favor? 

—¿Eh? Claro, pero…

—No volveré a tener frío, no te preocupes. Me preocupas más tú —le dijo con una tierna sonrisa antes de acercarse a él y entregarle unas tijeras. Sing lo observó extrañado—. ¿Me cortarías el cabello? 

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara, si no te sale bien, podemos ir al peluquero después —dijo Eiji mientras reía por lo bajo—. Solo no hagas que me dejen calvo.

—Pero…

—Creo que es tiempo de cortarlo. 

No dijo nada más, simplemente le sonrió. Sing lo siguió y se acomodó detrás de él. Cuando tomó el primer mechón de cabello, lo observó por varios segundos antes de finalmente sonreír. Avanzarían juntos, no podían dejar que alguno de los dos se quedara atrás.

Los mechones negros fueron cayendo poco a poco mientras que el sol comenzaba a nacer dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Eiji observó cómo el cielo se iluminaba poco a poco y las nubes se pintaban de un tenue color rosa, seguido de un hermoso naranja. Afortunadamente, también había llevado su cámara para capturar el momento, pero no solo quería inmortalizar esos colores.

—Creo que ya está listo —le dijo Sing un poco dudoso.

—¿Me quedaré calvo? —ambos comenzaron a reír. Buddy se unió a ellos con un ladrido.

—Yo creo que no.

—Perfecto —dijo Eiji antes de tomar a Sing de la mano y llevarlo hasta el lugar exacto donde él sabía que obtendría uno de los mejores recuerdos—. No te muevas —le indicó antes de acomodar la cámara en un soporte improvisado. Puso el cronómetro y se acercó corriendo a Sing mientras también llamaba a Buddy para que se les uniera.

La cámara tomó varias fotos seguidas. Pero quizá la mejor de todas, fue esa donde Eiji y Sing se sonreían y dedicaban una mirada llena de inexplicables sentimientos mientras el nuevo amanecer les sonreía como si les diera la bienvenida.

—Gracias por empezar de nuevo conmigo —dijo Eiji mientras se ponía de puntillas para abrazarlo. Sing le correspondió de inmediato envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Lo haré las veces que sean necesarias —le respondió para después darle un beso en la frente y volver a abrazarlo.

Buddy ladró, ansioso por unirse también a la escena. Sing y Eiji se rieron antes inclinarse a abrazarlo también. 

Después de diez largos años, un nuevo amanecer había comenzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota larga de la autora porque siento mucha nostalgia de ver concluído este fic que amo mucho. Le tengo un cariño especial a este fic, ¿por qué? Bueno, pues porque tal parece que fue mi salvavidas. Más que darle un final diferente a los personajes, pareciera que fue mi mejor manera de sanarme. Inicié este fic un 31 de agosto del 2018, han pasado 2 años, 2 largos años con casi cuatro meses y hoy lo he concluído, pero no se trata del tiempo que he tardado, sino de los momentos cruciales en los que se hizo presente. Como cuando murió mi abuelo hace un año, que fue como un padre para mí, y pude sentir el dolor de Eiji, su pérdida, su corazón, su enojo, sus lágrimas contenidas, pero al mismo tiempo comprendí sus palabras llenas de sabiduría al decir, que no quería olvidar a Ash, sino que quería recordarlo. Recordar sus mejores momentos y cómo había vivido al máximo. Este fic, fue como un viaje de sanación personal, donde lloré, recordé y traté de plasmar lo que quería poder lograr con mi duelo. Y estoy muy agradecida con aquellas personas que estuvieron desde el primer capítulo y mucho más con aquellas que se unieron después y decidieron quedarse. Así como Eiji tiene la fotografía, para mí, la escritura es la mejor manera que tengo para conectar con ustedes. Gracias por leer hasta ahora y esperar con tanta paciencia las actualizaciones. 
> 
> Les deseo un próximo año lleno de felicidad, salud y momentos memorables. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> No quería despegarme tanto del final original del manga de Banana Fish, pero de alguna manera quería que Eiji tuviera su final feliz... Puede que sea algo ilógico, pero considero que, si Akira no se hubiera enamorado de Sing, él se hubiera quedado hasta el final con Eiji. Sin necesidad de darle un nombre o categoría a lo que tenían, simplemente hubiera permanecido con él.  
> Gracias a Akimi Yoshida por crear a estos personajes.


End file.
